


Noivo Cadáver

by Katsuchi, ProjetoAniverse



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Aniverse, Character Death, Hurt Hinata Shouyou, Kageyama Tobio-centric, Killer Kageyama, M/M, Portuguese, Sim eu gosto de dor e sofrimento como soube?, Suffering, drinking the tears of the readers
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:34:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26129623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katsuchi/pseuds/Katsuchi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProjetoAniverse/pseuds/ProjetoAniverse
Summary: Kageyama amava, com absoluta certeza, três coisas em toda sua vida: músicas antigas, tocadas em sua vitrola; a luz do luar, que sempre entrava suave pela claraboia do porão onde mais passava suas melhores horas, e Shoyo Hinata.O garoto de cabelos escuros só queria dançar com seu amado, como fazia todas as noites. Então por que, perguntava-se, os homens de uniforme azul lhe atrapalhavam justo na noite em que tinha transformado Shoyo em um anjo?
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Noivo Cadáver

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Tudo bom? Postando aqui mais uma fanfic pelo Aniverse  
> Em breve irei postar as minhas que não estão filiadas ao projeto  
> Muito obrigada Yuu por betar essa maravilha e tantas outras!

_Eu te abraço_

_Como se você estivesse viva_

_Eu danço com seu corpo nessa noite sempre fria_

Sentado em meio ao chão frio, a cabeça se movendo junto com seu olhar. Cima, baixo, esquerda, ele se levanta de repente com os passos adentrando a porta de sua casa. Sentiu o que parecia ser algemas em seus pulsos, talvez palavras estivessem sendo ditas pelas pessoas de roupa azul que ousaram entrar em sua residência, mas não era como se ele se importasse.

Os cabelos pretos esbarravam em seus olhos, grandes pela falta de corte que seu namorado era o único que conseguia fazer — não importa o que dissessem, ele era sim o único que sabia fazer seu corte de cabelo. Os olhos azuis escuros contrastam com a lua da meia noite, brilhante e alta no céu, suas retinas doendo com a claridade repentina. Sentiu-se sentar em um gramado macio, talvez o quintal da velha casa que ele e seu amado Shoyo moravam e o qual o jovem, que o moreno sempre irá lembrar de seus cabelos ruivos, deitava junto à ele para observar o céu da tarde.

Tobio Kageyama tinha cabelos pretos e agora com um corte desconexo, talvez por tentar cortar sozinho ou algo assim — ele realmente não lembrava. Seu olhar de vez em quando se fixava em algo como as luzes dos carros com brasões federais ou os chapéus engraçados dos homens de azul. Tobio realmente não entendia o porquê de toda essa comoção em frente à sua casa e nem tal qual porquê eles entravam de forma tão livremente nela, mas ele lembrava de Shoyo dizendo claramente que, se algum dia a polícia vier em sua casa, ele simplesmente deveria obedecer o que quer que lhe pedissem.

E era isso que Tobio fazia desde o momento em que teve suas mãos algemadas ao ponto de agora, onde estava sentado em meio ao gramado macio e olhando a lua maravilhosa daquele dia.

_Vamos escutar um Tom Jobim_

_Cantando junto com Elis_

A brisa suavemente passava por seus cabelos, começou a murmurar uma versão americana de Garota de Ipanema enquanto seus olhos se moviam suavemente para o céu. Era como se dedicasse à música para alguém que já morreu.

A casa, que outrora fora tranquila, era simples; Tobio gostava muito dela. Ela era pintada com tons de vermelho vinho, agora já completamente gastos pelo tempo e pela chuva que desgastaram e ainda desgastam da madeira velha que compunha a casa. Não muito grande, ela contava com dois andares e um porão simples onde ele e Shoyo gostavam de ir para dançar suas músicas preferidas ou cantar — Tobio amava a voz de Shoyo, era perfeita em todos os sentidos que se podia imaginar.

Pouco a pouco, Garota de Ipanema ia acabando e ele não estava com memória boa o suficiente para lembrar de outras músicas de Tom Jobim. O tempo passava rápido e a movimentação dos policiais parecia aumentar pouco a pouco, com tons de voz cada vez mais preocupados e olhares esguios para Tobio.

_Enquanto você olha pra mim_

_A lua vem pra assistir_

_Nós dois, nós dois_

Tobio fechava os olhos e via Shoyo, com seus cabelos ruivos e vestes largas vindo em sua direção com um pequeno sorriso. Suas mãos se entrelaçando e, ao fundo, alguma música preferida do ruivo tocando na vitrola antiga que ele o convenceu a comprar, tal qual o bom colecionador de coisas antigas que ele era.

O balaio lento era algo que ele podia, com certeza, dizer a sensação para qualquer um. A paz misturada com calmaria eterna nos passos de dois para lá e dois para cá era algo que Tobio ansiava sentir novamente em todos os minutos de seu dia.

Os olhos castanhos chocolate de Shoyo cruzavam com os seus, o sorriso tranquilizador e, por fim, a encostada que fazia com a cabeça em seu peito. Tobio suspirou profundamente, como se aquele fosse o seu mundo naquele momento.

_Dançando muito sem parar_

_Sem se preocupar_

Tobio achou uma flor no chão, levantando e dedicando aos céus o seu presente simples. A polícia saiu totalmente de sua casa para atender um chamado repentino e apenas um ou outro ficaram ali para lhe vigiar.

Tobio queria dançar com Shoyo de novo.

_A lua tão brilhosa que reflete a nebulosa_

_No seu olhar e seu olhar_

Seus pés descalços na grama, ele não lembrava de quando tirou seus sapatos, mas também não se importava o bastante para calçá-los. Andou a passos lentos para casa, os policiais não percebendo ou talvez até não se importando com sua movimentação repentina. Seus pés sentiram madeira em algum momento, achava que estava na varanda.

As mãos se estendendo e tocando a maçaneta fria com a falta de toque dos policiais àquela noite, a chave em seu bolso trancafiando a porta quando ele já tinha adentrado na casa. Vozes agitadas do lado de fora, talvez enfim notando seu sumiço repentino.

Descendo as escadas, a porta branca para o porão enfim se fazendo a vista à cada passo ritmado que dava. Um empurrão delicado, a madeira gasta e o ferro enferrujado se fazendo presente com as rangidas que a porta dava. Quando percebeu, estava no meio do porão, a corda sendo puxada para iluminar o ambiente e encontrar enfim o seu amor.

As mãos foram em direção á um assoalho velho, grande o suficiente para tirar o corpo de seu amado de lá. Shoyo estava absolutamente lindo aquela noite, com a lua iluminando seu rosto belo e agora pálido, seus olhos vidrados e Tobio até podia relevar o cheiro que sentia de seu corpo — nada que o perfume em cima da vitrola não pudesse resolver, e não como se Shoyo não tivesse preguiça de tomar banho em alguns dias.

Colocou a vitrola para tocar uma música qualquer da coleção de vinis de Shoyo, lembrava que qualquer música estava boa para ele.

_Tão fixado nos meus olhos_

_Que meus olhos não param de admirar_

_E admirar_

O perfume foi passado, a blusa preferida do ruivo foi colocada e Tobio conseguiu até mesmo colocar um pouco de cor em seu rosto! Não era como se os passos apressados no gramado fossem atrapalhar de recuperar o bronzeado do seu amado.

Entrelaçou suas mãos, Shoyo estava mais pesado que o normal — não que isso importasse de fato. Os movimentos se tornaram suaves com o badalar da música, indo de lá para cá como outrora fazia. Um, dois, três, quatro, e volta para o início.

_Que mesmo estando morta sua beleza continua aqui_

_No mesmo lugar_

Dançando em meio a noite, o corpo sem vida de Shoyo em seus braços parecia feliz com a música que colocou. O jovem tinha seus cabelos ruivos tão vivos quanto antes, balançando suavemente, a luz que entrava pela pequena claraboia tornava tudo melhor.

Ouviu as vozes abafadas se aproximando ainda mais pelo gramado, atrapalhando sua dança e o desnorteando da maravilhosa música que tocava. Sentiu seu rosto talvez se formando raiva, mas ele não queria que Shoyo lhe visse com aquela expressão — o ruivo sempre ficava chateado quando fazia birra, não era como se todo aquele barulho fosse realmente um problema.

Eles não estavam lhe irritando tanto até os homens de azul jogarem um megafone pela clarabóia do porão. Será que não poderiam lhe deixar em paz? Ele sentou Shoyo no chão junto a si, entrelaçando suas mãos e pegando o objeto no chão.

Pelo que ouviu e captou, estavam procurando por seu amor.

_Todo mundo procurando minha menina (x3)_

_Minha casa rodeada de polícia (x3)_

Não sabia o que falavam.

Ou melhor, sabia: estavam querendo tirar Shoyo de si. Levando-o para longe de Tobio! Mas eles não iam conseguir isso, de jeito nenhum. Até porque ele já tinha salvo seu ruivo primeiro, já tinha salvo de tudo o que era ruim.

Sim, sim. Tobio tinha salvado Shoyo de todos os perigos do mundo, ele não ia deixar ninguém tirar a pureza dos olhos do jovem amado, os mesmos olhos que continuaram os mesmos depois que ele tomou a bela xícara de café matinal.

Os mesmos olhos que continuaram iguais mesmo depois de ele cair no chão, com uma expressão surpresa antes do relaxamento.

Tobio então apenas pegou o objeto a sua frente e o ligou, fazendo as vozes cessarem com a pequena microfonia que soou pelo local. Eles queriam saber o que aconteceu com Shoyo?

— _O meu menino é um anjo._ — Os lábios se moveram suaves, levementes rachados pela falta de água. Ouviu as vozes ficarem caladas, com o silêncio tomando o local, as sirenes tocando ao fundo sem as vozes de outrora, as luzes vermelhas e azuis piscando em ritmo suave ao longo de que iam se aproximando e até mesmo chegando mais. — _Só fiz questão de devolver pro céu._

O silêncio continuou reinando. Os passos ritmados na parte de cima da casa fizeram-se presente pouco a pouco, seus braços inconscientemente abraçando o corpo de Shoyo.

Pois tudo o que Tobio queria era livrá-lo daquele horrível mundo, ele nunca fez nada de errado ao seu belo noivo cadáver.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que tenha gostado! Comente pois isso me ajuda e me motiva muito a continuar escrever.  
> Até a próxima!


End file.
